1. Field
The exemplary embodiments generally relate to automated sample stores and, more particularly, to automated sample stores using tube racks that are input and output from the sample store.
2. Brief Description of Related Developments
Storage of samples, such as biological or chemical samples, may be stored in compartmentalized storage such as storage housings or modules that in cases may be automated to effect sample transport into and out of the storage housings or modules as well as within the storage housings or modules.
Generally samples are stored industry standard trays such as in sample trays or microplates having an SBS (Society for Biomolecular Screening) format. For example, referring to FIG. 2B, a 96 well SBS sample microplate 200P has an 8×12 array of sample tube holding receptacles 210P arranged with a 9 mm pitch X (see ANSI SLAS 4-2004 (R2012) (formerly recognized as ANSI/SBS 4-2004) and ANSI SLAS 1-2004 (R2012) (formerly recognized as ANSI/SBS 1-2004), both of which are incorporated by reference herein in their entireties). Generally the standard format SBS sample microplates 200P have a width W of about 85.48 mm and a length L of about 127.76 mm. The pitch or distance X between the centers of the tube holding receptacles 210P positioned within the standard format SBS sample microplate 200P is about 9 mm so as to be compatible with industry standard devices such as multi-tip pipettes, sample tube cap removal/replacement devices, 2D code reading devices, sample tube sealing/piercing devices, etc.
Generally sample tubes stored in the sample trays maximize the storage volume in the sample tube (and hence the storage density of the sample tray) by making the sample tube as large as possible within the constraints of the standard format SBS sample tray. For example, conventional sample tubes generally have an outside diameter of just under 9 mm (e.g. referred to herein as a 9 mm sample tube) and conform to a standard SBS microplate with tube receptacles having an optimized volume capacity (e.g. the diameter of the 9 mm sample tube is substantially the same as the pitch between the tube receptacles).
It would be advantageous to have sample trays with a standard SBS footprint and sample tube receptacles having sub-optimal sample storage density that effect an increase in a picking throughput of an automated storage system.